SM145
* Closed * }} (Japanese: 太陽と月と、みんなの夢！ The Sun, the Moon, and Everyone's Dreams!) is the 145th episode of the , and the 1,084th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 27, 2019. Plot Following his Manalo Conference victory, returns home and enjoys breakfast with his Pokémon, , and Professor Burnet. Suddenly, senses something, and its floats outside to see an open Ultra Wormhole overhead. Ash, , and all realize that it is time for Naganadel to return home. Ash hugs Naganadel for one more time and thanks it for its assistance, and as a parting gift, Pikachu sends Naganadel off with a . They then watch as Naganadel disappears into the wormhole, which then closes. Later, after school ends, Kukui asks his students about their holiday plans. says he and his cousin Molayne will be traveling to Mossdeep City in Hoenn to visit the Mossdeep Space Center. admits that he wants to battle Ash, as the pair didn't get to go up against each other during the Manalo Conference, but Ash accepts the challenge. reveals that she will be assisting her father with his next ocean survey to find the Mythical Pokémon . Still inspired by Oranguru's place, plans to turn Aina's Kitchen into a restaurant for both people and Pokémon. Meanwhile, hopes to finally awaken . Ash, however, admits he hasn't given any thought to his next goal. As he and Kukui walk towards home, Ash reveals that he is now unsure of his next move, now that he completed the island challenge. He turns to Kukui for advice, but Ash is left dumbfounded when Kukui says that he just has to think about it for himself. The following day, Mallow hosts a tasting party at Aina's Kitchen, where she unveils her first ever menu dedicated to Pokémon. While eating, Kiawe turns his attention to Ash, saying Olivia will be the referee for their match tomorrow. Sophocles asks Lillie about her progress with Magearna, though Lillie admits her attempts so far have failed. Ash and the others urge Lillie to continue on, certain her observation and empathy will get through to Magearna. That night, while studying her father's notes on Magearna, Lillie hones in on Magearna's component, giving it a zap of electricity and a polish in the hope of reawakening it, but to no avail. Lillie and Snowy eventually fall asleep beside Magearna. The next morning, they spot a page in Mohn's journal featuring a drawing of Magearna with beside it. Meanwhile, Ash and Kiawe battle at the Ruins of Life on Akala Island. Kiawe's Charizard uses , knocking Ash's Lycanroc away. Ash orders Lycanroc to use , but Charizard flies upwards to avoid it before Kiawe calls for an . As Charizard dives towards its opponent, Lycanroc runs up one of its Stone Edges and s down on Charizard's tail. Charizard uses , sending Lycanroc to the ground. With both sides visibly exhausted, Ash and Kiawe use their Z-Moves, which are launched simultaneously, though Lycanroc's proves to be more powerful and combines with Charizard's . The flaming meteoric shower hits Charizard, knocking it down. Lycanroc sneers at its fallen foe, but it soon collapses from its own exhaustion. Ash and Kiawe urge their Pokémon to get up, but neither side responds. Olivia prepares to rule the match a draw when Lycanroc suddenly rises up, thus awarding Ash the victory. Kiawe accepts his defeat, recalling Charizard before thanking Ash for the match. Olivia is overwhelmed by their emotions, admitting the battle was awesome. She then asks the boys about their next plans on becoming stronger. Ash admits he still has to figure that out, though Kiawe declares his intent to complete his island challenge, master new kinds of Z-Moves, and become an Island Kahuna like his grandfather. Olivia advises Kiawe that he will need to know about the outside for a broader perspective, as does Ash. That evening, checks on his younger sister Lillie as she continues to intensely focus on reawakening Magearna. Lillie apologizes for the short notice, admitting that she wanted have Zoroark to meet Magearna. Gladion is perplexed by the request, and Lillie shows him the sketch of Zoroark and Magearna together, explaining that Zoroark must have seen their father conducting his research. Gladion complies, calling Zoroark out. When Zoroark emerges from its Dusk Ball, it is immediately overcome with familiarity if its surroundings and Magearna. Zoroark creates an , showing Gladion and Lillie a flashback of Mohn working on Magearna with an infant Lillie watching on. The illusionary baby Lillie even manages to learn to walk, overwhelming the illusionary with joy as she enters the room. As Mohn asks Magearna to look after his daughter, Lillie is drawn to tears by the historic vision. Suddenly, a stream of purple lights beam from Magearna's Soul-Heart, blinding everyone on the room and inadvertently ending the illusion. As the light dies down, they see that Magearna is moving once again. Magearna bows to Lillie and presents her with a flower bouquet. Lillie accepts the bouquet and proceeds to hug her now awakened friend. Gladion and Zoroark smile from the touching scene. Meanwhile, Ash stares at the full moon through his bedroom window, recalling Olivia's earlier advice on knowing the outside world. Filled with inspiration, he abruptly leaps from his bedsheets, disturbing Pikachu and Rotom's sleep. Ash declares that he and Pikachu will return to Pallet Town again before beginning their next quest, to travel the world, to which Pikachu happily complies. Major events * Ash's Naganadel returns to its home world. * reveal their dreams and holiday plans. ** plans to travel to Mossdeep City and visit the Mossdeep Space Center with Molayne. ** plans on finding a during an ocean survey with her father. ** plans to turn Aina's Kitchen into a restaurant where both humans and can eat. ** plans to restore . ** plans to continue his island challenge and eventually become an Island Kahuna. * battles Kiawe and wins. * Kiawe's Charizard performs for the first time. * Magearna becomes active again. * Ash decides to return to Pallet Town and travel the . Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Professor Burnet * * (illusion) * Mohn (illusion) * Hala (fantasy) * Olivia * Nanu (fantasy) * Hapu (fantasy) * Abe * Harper and Sarah * Lana's mother * Lana's father Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; released ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Professor Burnet's) * ( 's) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; multiple; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * (×2; flashback) * (flashback) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * Poké Problem: Which wakes up in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Magearna * This is the final episode of the in which doesn't appear. * Music from Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel is used in this episode. * This episode marks the first appearance of a in the since its cameo in Dawn of a Royal Day!, 447 episodes earlier. * , , , , and Lillie narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors * After defeats Kiawe in their , he has a Pikashunium Z on his Z-Power Ring instead of a Lycanium Z. Dub edits In other languages 145 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Kōsei Kuroda Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Taiyō to Tsuki to, Minna no Yume! es:EP1088 fr:SL145 it:SM145 ja:SM編第145話 zh:精靈寶可夢 太陽＆月亮 第145集